Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział III
Już świt ubielił dachy i zgrzebną, szarą płachtą przysłonił noc i gwiazdy pobladłe, gdy ruch się uczynił w Borynowym obejściu. Kuba zwlókł się z wyrka i wyjrzał przed stajnię –szron leżał na ziemi i szaro było jeszcze, ale już zorze rozpalały się na wschodniej stronie i czerwieniły czuby drzew oszroniałych – przeciągnął się z lubością, ziewnął parę razy i poszedł do obory, aby krzyknąć na Witka, że czas wstawać, ale chłopak uniósł nieco senną głowę i szepnął: – Zaraz, Kuba, zaraz! – i przytulał się do legowiska. – Pośpij se zdziebko, biedoto, pośpij! – Przyokrył go kożuchem i pokusztykał, bo że nogę miał kiedyś przestrzeloną w kolanie, kulał srodze i ciągnął ją za sobą; umył się pod studnią, przygładził dłonią rzadkie, wyleniałe włosy, co mu się były pozwijały w kołtuny, i klęknął na progu stajni odmawiać pacierze. Gospodarz spali jeszcze, w oknach chałupy zapalały się krwawe brzaski zórz, a gęste, białe mgły zwlekały się z wolna ze stawów, kołysały ciężko i posuwały w górę podartymi szmatami. Kuba przesuwał w palcach koronkę i modlił się długo a biegał oczami po podwórzu, po oknach chałupy, po sadzie omroczonym jeszcze na dole, po jabłonkach, obwieszonych jabłkami niby pięście; rzucił czymściś do budy, koło drzwi, w biały łeb Łapy, aż pies zawarczał, zwinął się i spał dalej. – Ale, do samego słońca spał będziesz, jucho! – i rzucił w niego raz, drugi, że pies wylazł, przeciągał się, ziewał, machał ogonem, przysiadł wpodle i jął się drapać i czynić zębami w gęstych kudłach porządek. – I ochfiaruję ten pacierz Tobie i wszystkim świętym. Amen! – Bił się długo w piersi, a powstając, rzekł do Łapy: – Hale! aligant jucha, wybiera se pchły kiej baba na wesele ! A że robotny był, to się zajął obrządkiem – wóz wytoczył ze stodoły i nasmarował, napoił konie i przyłożyl im siana, aż parskać zaczęły i bić kopytami, a potem przyniósł z sąsieka nieco zgonin, dobrze okraszonych owsem, i wsypał to klaczy do żłobu, bo stała w gródce, osobno: – Żrej, stara, żrej; źróbka mieć będziesz, to ci mocy trza, żrej! – Pogładził ją po nozdrzach, aż klacz położyła mu łeb na ramieniu i pieszczotliwie chwytała wargami za kołtuny. –...Ziemniaki do połednia zwieziemy, a pod wieczór do lasu, po ściółkę – nie bój się, ściółka letka, nie zgonię cię... – A ty, wałkoniu, batem dostaniesz, widzisz go, owies mu pachnie, próżniakowi – mówił do wałacha, co stał obok i łeb wtykał między deski przegrody, do żłobu klaczy – grzmotnął go pięścią w zad, aż koń uskoczył w bok i zarżał. – Hale, parobku żydowski! Żreć to byś choć i czysty owies żarł, a do roboty cię nie ma, bez bata, jucho, z miejsca nie ruszysz, co? Wyminął go i zajrzał do źróbki, co stała przy ścianie samej i już z daleka wyciągała do niego kasztanowaty łeb ze strzałką białą na czole i rżała cicho. – Cichoj, mała, cichoj! Podjedz se ano, bo pojedziesz z gospodarzem do miasta! – Uwił kłak siana i wyczyścił jej bok zawalany. – Tyla klacz, że już do ogiera czas, a świniaś. Utytlesz się zawdy kiej maciora – pogadywał wciąż i poszedł do chlewów wypuścić świnie, bo kwiczały, a Łapa chodził za nim i zaglądał mu w oczy. – Zjadłbyś i ty, co? To naści–że chlebaszka, naści! Wyjął zza pazuchy kawałek i rzucił, pies pochwycił i schował się do budy, bo świnie ano leciały mu wydrzeć. – Hale, te swynie to kiej człowiek niektóry, aby ino chycić cudze i zechlać... Zajrzał do stodoły i długo patrzył na wiszącą u belki krowę – Głupie to jeno bydle, a i temu na koniec przyszło. Widzi mi się, co jutro zgotują mięsa... Tyle i z ciebie, biedoto, że człek se podje w niedzielę... Westchnął do tego jadła i powlókł śię budzić Witka... – Słońce ino, ino – zarno się pokaże... Krowy trza wypędzać. Witek mamrotał coś, bronił się, przykładał do kożucha, ale w końcu wstać wstał i łaził ociężały i senny po podwórzu. Gospodarz zaspali dzisiaj, bo słońce już weszło i rozczerwieniło szrony, i zapaliło łuny w wodach i szybach a z chałupy nikt slę nie pokazywał... Witek siedział na progu obory i podrapywał się zajadle, i przeziewał, a że wróble poczęły zlatywać z dachów do studni i trzepać się w korycie, to przyniósł drabkę i wlazł pod okap zajrzeć do gniazd jaskółczych, bo cicho tam jakoś było. – Pomarzły czy co? I jął wyciągać delikatnie pomorzone ptaszki i kłaść je za pazuchę. – Kuba, wiecie, nie żyją, o! – Pobiegł do parobka i pokazywał sztywne, pogasłe jaskółki. Ale Kuba wziął ino w rękę, przyłożył do ucha, dmuchnął w oczy i rzekł: – Zdrętwiały, bo przymrozek galanty. Ale że to głupie nie poszły jeszcze do ciepłych krajów, no no... – I poszedł do swojej roboty. A Witek siadł pod chałupą, w szczycie, bo słońce już tam dochodziło i oblewało bielone ściany, po których i muchy łazić poczynały; wyciągał zza koszuli te, które już ogrzane nieco jego ciałem, gmerały się trochę, churchał na nie, rozdziawiał im dziobki, poił z ust własnych, aż ożywiały się, otwierały oczy i poczynały wydzierać się do ucieczki; wtedy prawą ręką czaił się po ścianie i raz w raz zagarnął jaką muchę, nakarmiał nią i puszczał. – Lećta se do matuli, lećta –szeptał, patrząc jak jaskółki siadały na kaletnicy obory, czesały się dziobkam i szczebiotały jakby dziękczynienia A Łapa siedział przed nim na zadzie i skomlał uciesznie, a co który ptaszek wyfruwał, rzucał się za nim, biegł kilka kroków i zawracał z powrotem stróżować. – Ale, złap wiater w polu – mruczał Witek i tak się zatopił w rozgrzewaniu jaskółek, że ani widział, kiedy Boryna wyszedł zza węgła i stanął przed nim. – Ptaszkami się, ścierwo, zabawiasz, co? Porwał się, by uciekać, ale już gospodarz chycił go krótko za kark i drugą ręką szybko odpasywał szeroki, twardy pas rzemienny. – A dyć nie bijcie, a dyć! zdążył krzyknąć jeno. – Takiś to pastuch, co? Tak to pilnujesz, co? Najlepsza krowa się zmarnowała, co?... Ty znajdku, ty pokrako warsiaska! Ty! – I bił zapamiętale, gdzie popadło, aż rzemień świszczał, a chłopak wił się kiej piskorz i wrzeszczał: – Nie bijta! Loboga! Zabije mię! Gospodarzu!... O Jezu ratujta... Aż Hanka wyjrzała z chałupy, co się dzieje, a Kuba splunął i schował się do stajni. A Boryna łoił go rzetelnie, wybijał mu na skórze swvoją stratę tak zajadle, że Witek miał już gębę posinioną i z nosa puściła mu się krew, krzyczał wniebogłosy i cudem jakimś się wyrwał, chwycił się obu' rękami z tyłu za portki i gnał w opłotki. – Jezu, zabili mę, zabili mę! – ryczał i tak pędził, aż mu reszta jaskółek wylatywała zza pazuchy i rozsypywała się po drodze. Boryna pogroził jeszcze za nim, opasał się i wrócił do chałupy, i zajrzał na Antkową stronę. – Słońce już na dwa chłopa, a ty się jeszcze wylegujesz! – krzyknął do syna. – Zmogłem się wczoraj kiej bydlę, to muszę się wywczasować. – Do sądu pojadę... Zwieź ziemniaki, a jak ludzie skończą kopanie, to zagnać je do grabienia ściółki, a ty mógłbyś kołki pozabijać do ogacenia. – Ogaćcie se sami chałupę, nama tutaj nie wieje. – Rzekłeś... to swoją stronę ogacę, a ty marznij, kiejś wałkoń. Trzasnął drzwiami i poszedł na swoją stronę. Józka już rozpaliła ogień i szła doić krowy. – Rychło daj jeść, bo trza mi jechać... – Przecięch się nie ozedrę, dwóch robót razem nie poradzę – i poszła. – Spokojnego oczymgnienia nie ma, ino kłyźnij się ze wszystkimi! – myślał i wziął się do obleczenia, ale zły był i zgryziony. Jakże, ciągła wojna z synem, słowa nie można rzec, bo zaraz do oczów z pazurami skacze albo rzeknie coś, co jaże we wątpiach poczujesz. Na nikogo się spuścić, ino haruj i haruj! Złość w nim zbierała, aż poklinał z cicha i rzucał szmatami po izbie a butami. – Słuchać się powinny, a nie słuchają! Czemu to?– myślał. – Widzi mi się, co bez kijaszka z nimi obyć się nie obędzie, bez twardego! Dawno się im to należało, zaraz po śmierci nieboszczki, kiej kłyźnić się zaczęły o gronta, ale się jeszcze wagował, żeby zgorszenia we wsi nie czy nić. Gospodarz był przeciech nie leda jaki, na trzydziestu morgach, i z rodu nie bele chto – Boryna, wiadomo. Ale dobrością z nimi się nie skończy, nie!... – Tu przyszedł mu na myśl zięć, kowal, któren wszystkich po cichu burzył, a i sam wciąż nastawał, żeby mu sześć morgów odpisać i morgę lasu, a już na resztę chciał poczekać... – To niby kiej zamrę! Poczekaj, jucho, poczekaj–myślał ze złością. – Póki się ino rucham, nie powąchasz ty ani zagona! Widzisz go, mądrala! Kartofle już mocno perkotały w kominie, gdy Józka przyszła od udoju i wnetki narządziła śniadanie – Józka! A mięso sama przedawaj. Jutro niedziela, ludzie się już zwiedziały, to się ich tu naleci; ino nie borguj nikomu. Pośladek ostaw la nas; zawoła się Jambroża to zasoli i przyprawi... – A dyć i kowal umieją... – Ale, podzieliłby, się kiej wilk z owcą. – Magdzie będzie markotno, że to nasza krowa, a ona nawet nie obaczy. – To la Magdy wytnij jaką sztuczkę i zanieś, ale kowala nie wołaj. –– Dobryście, tatulu, dobry. – Hale, córuchno, hale! Pilnuj tutaj, a już ci bułeczkę przywiezę abo i co. Podjadł se niezgorzej, opasał się pasem, przygładził poślinioną dłonią zwichrzone i rzadkie włosy, ujął bat i jeszcze się rozglądał po izbie... – Bym czego nie przepomniał. – Chciało mu się zajrzeć do komory, ale się powstrzymał, bo Józka patrzała, więc się przeżegnał i ruszył. A już z wasąga, zbierając w garść parciane lejce, rzekł Józce na ganek: – Skończą ziemniaki, to zaraz iść grabić ściółkę, kwitek jest za obrazem. A niechta zetną jakiego grabka albo i chojkę – przyda się. Wóz ruszył i już był w opłotkach, gdy Witek mignął pod jabłoniami. – Zabaczyłem... prru... Witek! Prru! Witek, puść krowy na łąki, a pilnuj, bo cię, jucho, spierę, że popamiętasz! – Ale, pocałujta mę gdzieś... – odkrzyknął hardo znikając za stodołą. – Będziesz tu pyskował, jak zlezę, to obaczysz... Skręcił z opłotków na lewo, na drogę wiodącą ku kościołowi; podciął batem źróbkę, że podyrdała truchcikiem po wyboistej, pełnej kamieni drodze. Słońce było już chyla tyla nad chałupami i świeciło coraz cieplej, bo z oszroniałych strzech podnosiły się oparyn i woda skapywała, tylko w cieniach – pod płotami w sadach, po rowach, leżał jeszcze siwy mróz; po stawie wlekły się ostatnie zrzedłe mgły i woda poczynała spod bielm wrzeć brzaskami i odbłyskiwać słońce. We wsi poczynał się już zwykły ruch: poranek był jasny i chłodny, a że zaś przymrozek orzeźwił powietrze, to i raźniej się poruszali, i zgiełkliwiej; wychodzili gromadnie na pola, którzy do kopania szli z motyczkami a koszykami na ręku, dojadając śniadań; którzy z pługiem ciągnęli na ścierniska; którzy. na wozach brony wieźli a worki pełne ziarna siewnego; którzy znów zasię wykręcali ku lasom z grabiami na ramionach, ściółkę grabić – że ino dudniło po obu stronach stawu i krzyk się wzmagał, bo drogi były zatłoczone bydłem ciągnącym na paszę, szczekaniem psów, pokrzykami, co wybuchały raz w raz z niskiej, ciężkiej kurzawy, jaka się była wznosiła z orosiałych dróg. Boryna wymijał trzody ostrożnie, czasem śmignął po wełnie jakie jagniątko głupie, co się nie usuwało przed źrebicą, to cielę jakie, aż i wyminął wszystkich i koło kościoła, który stał osłonięty potężnym wałem lip żółknących i klonów wjechał na szeroki gościniec, obsadzony z obu stron ogromnymi topolami. A że w kościele była msza święta, bo sygnaturka przedzwoniła ofiarę i huczały przyciszonym głosem organy, zdjął kapelusz i westchnął pobożnie. Droga była pusta i zasłana opadłym liściem tak obficie, że wyboje i głęboko powyrzynane koleiny pokryły się rdzawo–złocistym kobiercem pociętym gęstymi pręgami cieniów, jakie rzucały pnie tnpoli, bo słońce z boku świeciło. – Wio, maluśka wio! – Świsnął batem i źrebica przez kilka stajań poszła raźniej, ale potem opadła i wlekła się wolno bo drga, choć nieznacznie, szła pod wzgórza, na których czerniały lasy. Boryna, że go ta cisza mroczyła sennością, to poglądał przez kolumnadę topoli na pola, pławiące się w różowym, porankowym świetle, albo myśleć usiłował o sprawie z Jewką, to u granuli – ale nie mógł sobie dać rady, tak go śpik rnorzył... Ptaszki ćwierkały w gałęziach, to czasem wiatr przegarnął leciuchnymi palcarni po czubach drzew, że ino jaki taki listeczek, kieby motyl złoty, odrywał się od maci ,spadał kolisto na drogę abo i na zakurzone osty, co zaognionymi oczami kwiatów hardo patrzyły w słońce a topole zagwarzyły, poszemrały z cicha gałązkami i pomilkły kiej te kumy, co na Podniesienie oczy podniesą, ręce rozłożą i westchną modlitewnie, a padną wnetki w proch przed Majestatem, ukrytym w tej złotej monstrancji, zawisłej nad ziemią świętą, nad rodzoną... Dopiero pod lasem przecknął na dobre i wstrzymał konia. – Wschodzi niezgorzej – szepnął, przyjrzawszy się pod światło szarym zagonom, ordzawionym krótką szczotką wschodzącego żyta. – Kawał pola, a przyległo do mojego, kieby kto z umysłu narządził! Żyto, widzi mi się, wczoraj posiały. – Ogarnął pożądliwym spojrzeniem zbronowane zagony, westchnął i wjechał w las. Poganiał często konia, bo droga szła po równym i twardsza była, tylko gęsto przerośnięta korzeniami, na których wóz podskakiwał i turkotał. Ale już nie drzemał, owiany surowym i chłodnym dechem lasu. Bór był ogromny, stary – stał zbitą gęstwą w majestacie wieku i siły, drzewo przy drzewie sama sosna prawie, a często dąb rosochaty i siwy ze starości, a czasem brzozy w białych koszulach, z rozplecionymi warkoczami żółtymi, że to jesień już była. Podlejsze krze, jako leszczyna, to karłowata grabina, to osiczyna drżąca tulił się do czerwonych, potężnych pni tak zwartych korona mi i poplątanych gałęziami, że ino gdzieniegdzie przedzierało się słońce i pełzało niby złote pająki po mchach zielonych i paprociach zrudziałych. – Zawżdy mojego tu są cztery morgi! – myślał i pożerał oczami las, i już na oko wybierał co najlepszy. Przeciech Pan Jezus nie da nas ukrzywdzić – abo i same się nie damy, nie... Dworowi widzi się dużo, a nam mało. Zarno... moje ze cztery, a Jagusine z morga... cztery i jed na... Wio! głupia, sroków się będzie bojała! – Trzepnął ją batem, bo na suszce, co dźwigała Bożą Mękę, kłóciły się sroki tak zajadle, aż źrebica strzygła uszami i przystawała. – Srokowe wesele – deszczu będzie wiele. – Przypiął parę batów źrebicy i jechał kłusem. Dobrze było już po ósmej, bo ludzie na polach siadali do śniadaniowych dwojaków, gdy wjeżdżał do Tymowa, na puste uliczki, obstawione pozapadanymi domostwami, co przysiadły niby stare przekupki nad rynsztokami, pełnymi śmieci, kur, Żydziąt obdartych i nierogacizny. Zaraz na wjeździe obstąpili go Żydzi i Żydówki i nuż zaglądać do wasągu, macać pod grochowinami, pod siedzeniem, czy nie wiezie czego na sprzedanie. – Poszły, parchy! – mruknął, wjeżdżając na rynek, pod cień starych, poobdzieranych kasztanów, konających na środku placu, gdzie już stało kilkanaście wozów z wyprzęgniętymi końmi. I swój wasąg tam umieścił, źrebicę wyłożył łbem do półkoszka, nasuł jej do kobiałki obroku, bat schował na dno, pod siedzenie, otrzepał się ze słomy i ruszył prosto do Mordki, tam gdzie błyszczały trzy mosiężne talerze, aby się nieco przyogolić – wyszedł wkrótce czysto ostrugany i tylko z jednym zacięciem na brodzie, zalepionym papierem, przez który sączyła się krew. Sądy nie były jeszcze zaczęte. Ale przed domem sądowym, co stał zaraz w rynku, naprzeciw ogromnego poklasztornego kościoła, czekało już sporo narodu. Siedzieli na wydeptanych stopniach, to kupili się pod oknami i raz w raz zaglądali do środka, kobiety zaś przykucnęły pod bielonymi ścianami, opuściły czerwone zapaski z głów na ramiona i rajcowały. Boryna, że dojrzał Jewkę z dzieckiem na ręku, stojąca w gromadzie swoich świadków, to się zeźlił zarno, jako że skory był do złości, splunął i wszedł do sieni drugiej, biegnącej na przestrzał sądowego domostwa. Po lewej stronie był sąd, a po prawej mieszkał sekretarz, bo jakoż właśnie Jacek wyniósł samowar przed sam próg i tak go rozdmuchiwał cholewą zawzięcie, że dymił niby komin fabryczny, a co chwila ostry, gniewny głos krzyczał z głębi zadymionej sieni: – Jacek! buciki panienkom! – Zaraz, zaraz! Samowar już niby wulkan huczał i buchał płomieniami. – Jacek ! wodę panu do mycia. – Dyć zara, zrobi się wszyćko, zrobi! – I spocony, nieprzytomny, ganiał po sieni, aż dudniło, powracał, dmuchał i znowu leciał, bo pani krzyczała: – Jacek! kulfonie jeden, gdzie moje pończochy?!.. – Ale! ścierwa, nie samowar! Trwało to wszystko dobrych parę pacierzy, abo i z koronkę, aż wreszcie drzwi sądowe się otwarły i naród począł napełniać dużą, wybieloną izbę. Jacek, już teraz jako woźny, boso, w modrych portkach i takimże lejbiku z mosiężnymi guzikami, z czerwoną, spoconą twarzą, którą raz w raz obcierał rękawem, uwijał się za czarnymi kratami, dzielącymi izbę na dwie połowy, i rzucał łbem niby koń, kiej go giez ukąsi, bo płowe włosy spadały mu grzywą na oczy, to zaglądał ostrożnie do sąsiedniej stancji i potem siadał na chwilę pod zielonym piecem. A narodu się nawaliło, że ani palca wetknąć, i parli się coraz krzepciej na kraty, aż trzeszczały; gwar zrazu cichy podnosił się z wolna, szemrał, przewalał po izbie, huczał czasami, przechodził miejscami –w kłótnię, że jakie takie mocne słowo padało coraz gęściej. Żydzi szwargotali pod oknami, a jakieś baby na głos opowiadały swoje krzywdy i jeszcze głośniej popłakiwały, ale nie można było rozeznać, kto i gdzie, bo ciasnota była i głowa przy głowie, jako ten zagon pełen maków czerwonych i kłosów żytnich, co go ten wiater żenie, a on się zakolebie i gwarzy, i szumi, a potem staje równo kłos przy kłosie. To znowuj Jewka, dojrzawszy Borynę wspartego o kraty, jęła dogadywać i wykrzykiwać na niego, że zeźlony odrzekł ostro: – Zamilknij, suko, bo ci gnatki porachuję, że rodzona nie pozna. A na to Jewka rozsrożona nuż pazury wyciągać i drzeć się do niego przez gęstwę ludzką, aż jej chustka spadła z głowy i dzieciak się rozkrzyczał, że nie wiada, na czyrn by się skończyło, gdy naraz Jacek się zerwał, otworzył drzwi i krzyknął: – Cichojta, ścierwy, bo ano sąd idzie!... Jakoż i sąd wszedł; najpierw gruby, wysoki dziedzic z Raciborowic, a za nim dwóch ławników i sekretarz, który usiadł przy bocznym stoliku pod oknem i rozkładał papiery a patrzył na sędziów, jak stanęli przy wielkim stole, okrytym czerwonym suknem, i nałożyli złote łańcuchy na grube karki.... Cicho się zrobiło, że słychać było tych, co na ulicy pod oknami gwarzyli. Dziedzic rozłożył papiery, chrząknął, spojrzał na sekretarza i grubym, donośnym głosem oznajmił, że sądy się rozpoczynają. Potem sekretarz przeczytał sprawy na dzień dzisiejszy, coś szepnął pierwszemu ławnikowi, ten oddał to sędziemu, który kiwnął głową potakująco. Sądy się rozpoczęły. Pierwsza szła sprawa ze skargi strażnika na jakiegoś łyczka o nieporządki w podwórzu. Skazany zaocznie. Potem o pobicie chłopaka za wypasanie końmi koniczyny. Pogodzili się – matka dostała pięć rubli, a chłopak nowe portki i lejbik. Sprawa o woranie się. Odłożona z braku dowodów. Sprawa o kradzież leśną w borze sędziego; stawał rządca – oskarżeni chłopi z Rokicin. Skazani na kary pieniężne lub odsiedzenie w areszcie po dwa tygodnie. Nie przyjęli wyroku, pójdą do apelacji. I tak głośno zaczęli wykrzykiwać na niesprawiedliwość bo las był wspólny, serwitutowy, aż sędzia skinął na Jacka, i ten zagrzmiał: – Cichojta, cichojta, bo tu sąd, nie karczma. I tak szła sprawa za sprawą, kieby skiba za skibą, równo i dość spokojnie, czasem tylko podnosiły się skargi abo chlipanie, abo i przekleństwo, ale te Jacek wnet przyciszał. Z izby ubyło nieco ludzi, ale w ich miejsce przybyło tyle nowych, że stali zbici kieby w snop, że nikto poruszyć się nie mógł i zrobił się taki gorąc, iż ani odetchnąć aż sędzia polecił otworzyć okna. Teraz szła sprawa Bartka Kozła z Lipiec o kradzież świni u Marcjanny Antonówny Pacześ. Świadkowie: taż Marcjanna, syn jej Szymon, Barbara Piesek itd. – Świadkowie czy są? ˇ zapytał ławnik. – Jesteśmy! – zawołali chórem. Boryna, który dotąd samotnie a cierpliwie stał przy kracie, przysunął się nieco do Paczesiowej przywitać, boć to była Dominikowa, matka Jagny. – Oskarżony, Bartek Kozioł, bliżej, za kratę. Niski chłop przepychał się ze środka tak gwałtownie, aż kląć poczęli, że depcze po kulasach i przyodziewek ozdziera. – Cichojta, ścierwy, bo prześwietny sąd mówi! – krzyknął Jacek, wpuszczając go. – Wy Bartłomiej Kozioł? Chłop drapał się frasobliwie po gęstych, równo obciętych włosach; głupowaty uśmiech skrzywiał mu suchą, wygoloną twarz, a małe rudawe oczki chytrze skakały po sędziach niby wiewiórki. – Wy Bartłomiej Kozioł? – zapytał znowu sędzia, bo chłop milczał. – Dyć juści, on ci Bartłomiej Kozioł, dopraszam się łaski prześwietnego sądu! – piszczała ogromna kobieta, wpychając się siłą za kraty. – A wy czego? – Dopraszam się łaski, a dyć ja żona tego chudziaka, Bartka Kozła – i kłaniała się ręką ziemi, aż wyrurkowanym czepcem zawadzała o stół sędziowski. – Świadkujecie? – Niby to za świadka? ni, jeno dopraszam się... – Woźny; wyrzuć ją za kratę. – Wychodźta, kobieto, bo nie la was tu miejsce...– Chwycił ją za ramiona i pchał zadem. – Dopraszam się prześwietnego sądu, kiej mój ano nie dosłyszy na ten przykład... – krzyczała. – Wychodźta, póki po dobremu – i aż jęknęła, tak ją ciepnął na kratę, bo ani kroku po dobroci ustąpić nie chciała. – Wyjdźcie, będziemy głośno mówili, to choć on Kozioł, a usłyszy! Zaczęło się wreszcie badanie. – Jak się nazywacie? – Hę?... a, przezywam?... Przeciech wołali mę, to niby wiedzieć wiedzą... – Głupiś. Jak się nazywacie? – indagował nieubłaganie sędzia. – Bartek Kozioł, prześwietny sądzie – rzuciła żona. – Ile lat? – Hę?... a, lat?... bo ja to pomnę! Matka, wiele to ja mam roków?... – Pięćdziesiąt i dwa, widzi mi się, będzie na zwiesnę. – Gospodarz?... – I... trzy morgi piachu i ten jeden krowi ogon... sielny gospodarz. – Był już karany? – Hę?... karany? – Czy siedzieliście w kozie? – To niby w kreminale?... karany?... Matka, byłem to w kreminale, hę?... – A byłeś, Bartku, byłeś, a to cię te ścierwy dworskie o to zdechłe jagniątko... – Juści, juści... na paśniku znalazłem zdechłe jagnię... wzionem, co miały psy rozwłócyć... poskarżyły, przysięgły, com ukradł, sąd przysądził... wsadziły mę i siedziałem... Niesprawiedliwość jest ino, niesprawiedliwość... – mówił głucho i obzierał się znacznie na żonę. – Oskarżeni jesteście o kradzież maciory Marcjannie Pacześ! Wzięliście ją z pola, zagnali do domu, zarznęli i zjedli! Co macie na swoją obronę? – Hę? Zjadłem! Żebym tak Boga przy skonaniu nie oglądał, że nie zjadłem!... o świecie rodzony, ja zjadłem! – wołał żałośnie. – Cóż macie na swoją obronę? – Obronę... miałem to co rzec, matka?... Juści, baczę; niewinowatym, świni nie zjadłem a Marcjanna Dominikowa, na ten przykład, szczeka bele co, kiej ten pies, że ino chycić za ten paskudny pysk a sprać... a... – O ludzie, ludzie!... – jęknęła Dominikowa. – To już sobie później zrobicie, ateraz mówcie, jakim sposobem świnia Paczesiowej znalazła się u was?... – Świnia Paczesiowa.. u mnie?... Matka, co to wielmożny dziedzic rzekli?... – A dyć, Bartku, to o tym prosiaku, co to za tobą przylazł do chałupy... – Baczę, juści, że baczę, bo prosiak to był, a nie świnia żadna; dopraszam się łaski wielmożnego sądu, niech słyszą, com ano rzekł, i przywtórzę; prosiak to był, a nie świnia; białny prosiak, a kiele ogona abo i zdziebko poniżej czarno łaciaty. – Dobrze, ale skąd się wziął u was? – Niby u mnie?... Zarno wszyćko dokumentnie rzeknę, z czego się pokaże la prześwietnego sądu i la zgromadzonego narodu, co jestem niewinowaty, a Dominikowa cygan jest baba, pleciuch i ozornica zapowietrzona! – Ja cyganię! A dyć tej Najświętszej Panienki uproszę, żeby was pierun bez świętej spowiedzi nie trzasnął! – rzekła cicho, z westchnieniem ciężkim do obrazu Matki Boskiej, wiszącego w rogu izby, Dominikowa, a potem, że to już ścierpieć nie mogła, wyciągnęła zwiniętą, chudą pięść do niego i syknęła: – Ty złodzieju świński! ty zbóju! ty!... – i rozczapierzyła palce, jakby go chycić chciała. Ale Bartkowa rzuciła się do niej z krzykiem. – Co! biłabyś go, suko jedna, biłabyś, czarownico, kacie synowski, ty! – Uciszyć się! – zawołał sędzia. – Stulta pyski, kiej sąd mówi, bo waju wyciepnę na osobność! – poparł Jacek, podciągając parcianki, bo mu się był obertelek oberwał. Uciszyło się zaraz, a baby, że to blisko było do chwycenia się za łby, stały już cicho, ino się oczami jadły a wzdychały ze złości... – Mówcie, Bartłomieju, mówcie wszystko a prawdę. – Prawdę?... Samą czystą kiej szkło prawdę rzeknę, rzetelnie powiem, kiej na spowiedzi, kiej gospodarz do gospodarzy, kiej swój do swojaków, bom gospodarz z dziada pradziada, a nie komornik, nie prefesjant jaki abo i jenszy miescki zdzier. To tak było. – Patrz dobrze w głowę, byś czegój nie przepomniał –radziła. – Nie przepomnę, Magduś, nie. To było tak. Szedłem se... a baczę, że to rychtyk zwiesna była... i za Wilczym Dołem, wedle Borynowej koniczyny... idę se i mówię pacierz, bo na ten przykład przedzwonili już na Anioł Pański... nocka też szła... idę se... jaż tu słyszę: głos nie głos? Loboga, myślę se: chrząka albo i nie chrząka?... Oglądnąłem za się niczego nie widno, cicho całkiem. Złe mę kusi czy co?... Ide dalej i że mę zdziebko mrówki oblazły ze strachu, mówię se Pozdrowienie Anielskie. Chrząka znowu! Cie! myślę sobie, nic, jeno swynia to abo i zasie prosiak. Zlazłem zdziebko w bok, w koniczynę i obejrzałem się... juści, że cosik lizie za mną, przystanąłem ja przystanęło i to, a białne, niskie i długie... a ślepie świeciły kiej u źbika abo zgoła u złego... Przeżegnałem się, a że i skóra mi ścierpła, tom ruszył lepszym krokiem jakże, abo to wiadomo, co się po nocach tłucze?... A wszyscy w Lipcach wiedzą, co na Wilczych Dołach straszy. – Juści, że prawda, bo łoni, kiej Sikora przechodził tam nocą, to go ułapiło za grdykę i rzuciło o ziemię, i tak zbiło, że chłop chorzał dwie niedziele – objaśniała żona. – Cichoj, Magduś, cichoj! Idę, idę... idę... a to fort lezie za mną i chrząka! A że to był rychtyk miesiączek wylazł se na niebo, to patrzę, a to ino prosiak, nie złe. Ozgniewałem się, bo co se ten głupi myśli – straszyć, tom rzucił nań patykiem i idę ku domowi Szedłem se miedzą, między Michałowymi burakami a pszenicą Borynowa, a potem między jarką Tomka a owsem tego Jaśka, co go łoni do wojska wzieni, a którego to kobieta akuratnie wczoraj zległa... Prosiak fort za mną kiej pies, to se idzi obok, to wlazł w kartofle Dominikowej i tu pysknie, i tam pysknie, i chrząknie, i kwiknie, a nie ostaje, ino za mną... Skręciłem na ścieżkę, co bieży na przełaj – ona za mną. Gorąco mi się zrobiło, bo laboga, taka świnia, co może nie świnia! Skręciłem na drogę wedle figury, prosiak za mną... Widziałem, biały był, a kiele ogona, poniżej ździebko, czarno łaciaty! Ja bez rów – ona za mną, ja na te mogiłki, co za figurą są – ona za mną, ja na kamionki, a ona kiej mi się nie rzuci pod kulasy – rymnąłem kiej długi. Opętana czy co?... Ledwiem się pozbierał, a ona kiej nie zadrze ogona i w skok przede mną! A lećże se, zapowietrzona, pomyślałem. Ale nie uciekła, ino wciąż przede mną leciała – aż do samej chałupy – do samej chałupy, prześwietny sądzie, aż w ogrodzenie weszła, aż do sieni wlazła, a że drzwi do izby były wywarte, to i do izby poszła... Tak mi Panie Boże dopomóż Amen ! – A potem zarznęliście i zjedli, prawda? – rzekłˇ sędzia rozbawiony. – Hę! Zarznęli i zjedli?... A cośwa zrobić mieli? Przeszedł dzień – prosiak nie odchodzi; przeszedł tydzień jest, ani jej wygonić, bo z kwikiem wraca!... Moja podtykała jej, co mogła, bo jakże głodem morzyć, Boże stworzenie też... Prześwietny sąd jest mądry, to sprawiedliwie se wymiarkuje, że com z nią biedny sierota miał zrobić? Niktoj po nią nie przychodził, a w domu bieda – a żarła, że i dwie drugie tyle nie zechlają..: Jeszcze z miesiąc, to by nas zeżarła i z bebechami... Co było radzić? Miała ona nas – tośwa my ją zjadły, a i to niecałą, bo na wsi się zwiedziały, a Dominikowa poskarżyła, że to jej, przyszła ze sołtysem i zabrała wszyćko... – Wszystko?... a cały zad to gdzie?... – syknęła złowrogo Dominikowa. – Gdzie? Spytajta się Kruczka i drugich piesków. Wynieśliśmy na noc do stodółki. Psy, że to czujne psie pary, a wrota były dziurawe, wyciągnęły i bal se sprawiły moją krwawicą, że chodziły obżarte kiej te dziedzice. – Hale, świnia sama poszła za nim, głupi uwierzy, ale nie sąd. Złodziej jucha, a barana młynarzowi, a gęś dobrodziejowi to kto pokradł, co?... – Widziałaś, co? Widziałaś! – wrzasnęła Kozłowa, przyskakując z pazurami. – A kartofle z organistowego dołu to kto?... A cięgiem cosik komuś we wsi ginie, to gąska, to kury, to sprzęt jaki – ciągnęła nieubłaganie. – Ty ścierwo! Coś ty robiła za młodu, a i co twoja Jagna teraz wyprawia z parobkami; to ci tego nikt nie wypomina, a ty kiej ten pies... – Wara ci od Jagny! Wara, bo ci ten pysk tak spierę, że... Wara!... – ryknęła wielkim głosem, ugodzona jak w żywe mięso. – Cichojta, pyskacze, bo za drzwi wyciepnę! – uciszal Jacek, podciągając parcianek. Zaczęło się przesłuchiwanie świadków. Najpierw świadczyła poszkodowana, Dominikowa a zeznawała cichym, nabożnym głosem i przysięgała co chwila przed tą Częstochowską, jako świnia jej, i żegnała się, i biła w piersi, że prawda jest, jako ją ukradł z pastwiska Kozioł, i nie żądała od prześwietnego sądu kary na niego, niech mu już tam Jezusiczek czyśćca za to nie pożałuje – ale domagała się wielkim głosem sądu i karyza to, że tak spostponował ją i Jagnę wobec całego narodu. Świadczył potem Szymek, syn Dominikowej; czapkę powiesił na rękach złożonych jak do pacierza, oczów nie spuścił z sędziego i jękliwym, nieprzytomnym głosem zeznawał, że świnia była matczyna, że białna była cała, ino kiele ogona czarną łatę miała, a ucho rozerwane, bo ją był Łapa Borynowy chycił na zwiesnę, a tak kwiczała, że chociaż w stodółce był – usłyszał... Potem zawezwano Barbarę Piesek i innych. Świadczyli po kolei i przysięgali, a Szymek wciąż stał z czapką na rękach, wpatrzony pobożnie w sędziego, a Kozłowa darła się za kratę z krzykiem zaprzeczań i złorzeczeń, a Dominikowa ino wzdychała do obrazu, a pogląda ła na Kozła, który skakał oczami, nasłuchiwał, a obzierał się na swoją Magdusię. Naród słuchał uważnie i raz w raz szmer, to uwagi złośliwe albo śmiech się rozległ głuchy pod powałą, aż Jacek musiał przyciszać groźbą. Sprawa ciągnęła się długo, aż do przerwy, w której sąd poszedł do sąsiedniej izby na naradę, a naród wysypał się do sieni i przed dom odetchnąć nieco: kto pojeść zdziebko, kto ze swoimi świadkami się zmówić, kto wywodzić krzywdy swoje, a jenszy znowuj wyrzekać na niesprawiedliwość a pomstować, jak to zwyczajnie bywa na rokach. Po przerwie i odczytaniu wyroków przyszła na stół sprawa Boryny. Jewka stanęła przed sądem i pohuśtując dziecko, obwinięte w zapaskę, jęła płaczliwie wywodzić krzywdy swoje i żale; jako służyła u Boryny i pracowała, jaże jej kulasy ustawały, a nigdy dobrego słowa nie usłyszała, kąta nie miała na spanie ani jadła dość, że się u sąsiadów pożywiać musiała, a potem zasług nie zapłacił i z jego własnym dzieckiem wygnał ją w cały świat... buchnęła w końcu ogromnym płaczem i rzuciła się na kolana przed sędziami z krzykiem : – Krzywda to moja, krzywda! a dzieciak jego, prześwietny sądzie! – Cygani jak ten pies – mruknął Boryna ze zgrozą. – Ja cyganię?! A dyć wszystkie, a dyć całe Lipce wiedzą, że... żeś suka i latawiec... – Wielmożny sądzie, a przódzi to mi ino mówili: Jewka, Jewuś, i jeszcze słodziej, a to mi paciorki przywieźli a to często gęsto bułkę z miasta i mówili: "Naści, Jewuś, naści, boś mi najmilejsza..." – a teraz, o mój Jezu, mój Jezu!... – poczęła ryczeć. – Cygan, jucha, możem cię jeszcze pierzyną przyodział i mówił: "Śpij se, Jewuś, śpij!..." Izba zatrzęsła się śmiechem. – Abo nie, co? Abośta nie skamłali, jako ten pies przed drzwiami, abośta mało obiecowali, co? – Loboga, ludzie, że to pierun nie zabije taką pokrakę? – zakrzyknął zdumiony. – Wielmożny sądzie, cały świat wiedział, jak to było, całe Lipce mogą przyświadczyć, co prawdę mówię. Służyłam u nich, to mi cięgiem spokoju nie dawał. O biedna ja sierota, biedna!... O dola moja nieszczęśliwa!... Abo tom się mogła obronić przed tylim chłopem?... Krzyczałam, to mę sprał i zrobił, co chciał... A gdzież ja się podzieję z tym dzieciąteczkiem, gdzie?... Świadki powiedzą i przyświadczą! – wołała wśród płaczu i krzyków. Ale świadkowie w rzeczywistości nic nie zeznali prócz plotek i domysłów, więc znowu jęła dowodzić i przekonywać, aż w końcu jako ostatni dowód rozpowiła dziecko i położyła je przed sędziami; dziecko wierzgało nagimi nóżkami i krzyczało wniebogłosy. – Wielmożny sąd sam obaczy, czyje ono; o, ten ci sarn nos kiej kartofel, te same bure ślepie i kaprawe... Kropla w kroplę nikt jenszy, jeno Boryna!... – wołała. Ale już i sąd nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, a naród aż huczał z uciechy, przyglądali się dziecku, to Borynie i raz w raz ktoś powiedział: – To ci pannica, kiej ten pies odarty ze skóry! – Boryna wdowiec, ożeniłby się z nią, a chłopak zdałby się do pasionki... – Lenieje ci ona kiej krowa na zwiesnę. – A urodna! jeno grochowinami przytrząść i w proso wsadzić – wszystkie gapy uciekną... – Już i tak psy uciekają, kiej Jewusia bez wieś idzie!... – A gębusię ci ma kiej pomyjami wymalowaną... – Bo gospodarna, raz w rok się myje, coby na mydło nie wydawać... – Żydom w piecach pali, czasu nie ma, to i nie dziwota! Dogadywali coraz złośliwiej i okrutniej, a ona zmilkła i nieprzytomnymi oczami psa zgonionego patrzyła po ludziach i ważyła coś w sobie... – Cichojta! To grzych tak się naśmiewać nad biedotą! – krzyknęła Dominikowa tak mocno, aż pomilkli, i jaki taki drapał się po łbie ze wstydu. Sprawa skończyła się na niczym. Boryna poczuł niezmierną ulgę, bo chociaż nie był winien, ale zawżdy bojał się ludzkiego obmówiska, no i tego że przysądzić mogą, by płacił – bo prawo juści jest ci takie, że nikiej nie wiada, kogo za łeb chyci, winowatego czy sprawiedliwego. Bywało już tak nie raz, nie dwa, nie dziesięć... bywało. Wyszedł zaraz ze sądu i czekając na Dominikową, jął .medytować i rozważać w sobie całą tę sprawę. Nie mógt zrozumieć, po co i dlaczego skarżyła. – Ni, to nie jej rozum i głowa, to jenszy, ktoś drugi przez nią sięga, ale kto?:.. Poszli z Dominikową i z Szymkiem do karczmy napić się i przegryźć coś niecoś, bo było już dobrze po południu, i chociaż mu Dominikowa napomykała z lekka, że cała ta Jewczyna sprawa to musi być robota kowala, zięcia jego, nie mógł uwierzyć. – Co by mu z tego przyszło? – Tyla, żeby was pokłyźnić a podać na pośmiewisko i umartwienie. Drugi człowiek jest taki, że z jenszego la samej uciechy pasy by darł. – Dziwno mi tej zawziętości Jewczynej! Bom nie ukrzywdził w niczym, a jeszczem za chrzest tego jej bękarta dał dobrodziejowi worek owsa... – Służy ona u młynarza, a ten w kompanii z kowa1em chodzi..: miarkujecie?!... – Miarkuję, ino że nic rozeznać nie mogę! Napijwa się jeszcze! – Bóg zapłać, pijcie przódzi, Macieju! Napili się raz i drugi, zjedli drugi funt kiełbasy z półbochenkiem chleba, stary kupił rządek bułek dla Józi i zabierali się do powrotu. – Siadajcie, Dominikowa, ze mną, ckno samemu, pogwarzym... – A dobrze, ino skoczę jeszcze do klasztoru zmówic pacierz. Poszła, ale w dobre dwa pacierze już była z powrotem, i zaraz pojechali. Szymek wlókł się za nimi wolno, bo w jedną szkapę i piachy były srogie, ale rozebrało go nieco, że to nie był zwyczajny picia i oszołomiony sądem, to się ino kiwał sennie w półkoszkach i raz w raz przecykając zdzierał czapkę ze łba, żegnał się nabożnie i wpatrzony nieprzytomnie w ogon szkapy, jakoby w dziedzicową twarz na sądzie, mamrotał: "...Świnia matczyna, biała cała, a ino kiele ogona czarną łatę miała..." Słońce się już było przetaczało ku zachodowi, gdy wjechali w las. Mało wiele pogadywali, choć siedzieli w podle siebie na przednim siedzeniu. Czasem któreś zagadnęło jakimś słowem, że to nieobycznie siedzieć jak te mruki, ale ino tyla tego było, żeby śpik nie morzył i język nie zasechł... Boryna poganiał źróbkę, bo wolniła, że to już do pół boków spotniała z umęczenia i gorąca, czasem pogwizdał a milczał, i coś żuł, coś ważył w sobie, coś kalkulował i często a niewidnie poglądał na starą, na jej suchą kieby z blichowanego wosku twarz, całą w podłużnych bruzdach zastygłą – poruszała bezzębnymi wargami, jakby się modliła po cichu; czasem pociągała czerwoną zapaskę barzej na czoło, bo słońce świeciło prosto w oczy, i siedziała nieruchomo, ino jej bure oczy gorzały. – Wykopaliście ta już, co? – zagadnął wreszcie. – A juści. Obrodziły latoś niezgorzej. – Przychować będzie wama łacniej. – Wsadziłam też wieprzka do karmika, bo w zapusty może się zdać... – Pewnie, pewnie... mówiły, że Walek Rafałów przysyłał z wódką?... – Nie on jeden, nie... ale po próżnicy ino grosz tracą...nie la takich Jaguś moja, nie. Podniosła głowę i jastrzębimi oczami wpiła się w niego, ale Boryna, że człek był w latach, nie wicher żaden, to twarz pokazał zimną i spokojną nie do rozeznania: Długo nie rzekli ni słowa, jakby się tą niemotą mocując ze sobą. Borynie nijako było zaczynać pierwszemu, bo jakże, w latach już był i gospodarz na całe Lipce pierwszy; no i mógł to zasię tak prosto rzeć, co mu się Jaguś udała?...Honor przeciech swój miał i pomyślenie – ale że krwie gorącej był z przyrodzenia, to aże go złość porywała, że musi tak baczyć na siebie, tak kołować a zabiegać. Dominikowa przezierała go coś niecoś i miarkowala zasię, co go tak markoci i rozbiera, ale ni słówkiem nie pomogła, ino raz w raz poglądała nań, to w ten świat i te dalekości niebieskie, aż i rzekła niechcący: – Gorąc ci taki, kieby we żniwa. – Rzekliście. Jakoż i tak było, bo drogę otaczały potężne ściany boru, że żaden wiater ni przewiew nijaki nie przedzierał się z pól, a słońce wisiało prosto nad głowami i tak dogrzewało, że rozprażone drzewa stały bez ruchu i omdlałe czuby pochylały nad drogą, i tylko raz w raz puszczały bursztynowe igliwo, co kołujący spływało na drogę. Grzybny zapach bajorów i liścia dębowego aż wiercił w nozdrzach. – Wiecie, dziwno to mnie, a i drugim, że taki gospodarz, co to i pomyślenie nie bele jakie ma, i grontu tela, posłuch u narodu – kiej wy na ten przykład, a do urzędu ambitu nie macie... – Utrafiliście, że ambitu nijakiego nie mam. Co mi po tym? Sołtysem byłem bez trzy roki, tom dopłacił gotowym groszem. A com namarnował siebie i konisków! com się nakłyźnił i nabiegał, że i teń pies polowy nie więcej. A upadek w gospodarstwie był i marnacja, że jaże mi moja nie dała dobrego słowa... – Miała i ona swój rozum. Urzędnikiem być zawżdy to i honor jest, i profit. – Bóg zapłać. Strażnikowi się kłaniaj, pisarza obłapiaj za nogi i bele ciaracha, co z urzędu – też... Wielgi mi honor! Nie płacą podatków, most się popsowa, wścieknie się pies, który weźmie kłonicą po łbie – kto winowaty?...Sołtys winowaty, do śtrafu sołtysa ciągają! Hale, jest profit. Dosyć ja pisarzowi i do powiatu nanosił i kur, i jajków, i gąskę niektórą... – Prawdę mówicie, ale Pietrkowi wójtostwo do grdyki nie wraca, nie; grontu już dokupił i stodółkę dostawił, i konie ma kiej te hamany!... – Juści, ino nie wiada, co mu z tego ostanie, kiej się urząd skończy... – Myślicie... – Oczy swoje mam i miarkuję se ździebko... – Dufny ci on w siebie i z dobrodziejem koty drze. – Aże mu się darzy, to ino bez kobietę; on se wójtuje, a ona wv garści wszyćko dzierży. Milczeli znowu z pacierz dobry. – A wy to nie poślecie z wódką do której?... – zapytała ostrożnie. – I... nie bierą mę już ciągotki do kobiet, za starym... – Nie powiadajcie po próżnicy! Ino ten stary, co się ruchać nie może, łyżki sam do gęby nie doniesie i na przypiecku se dochodzi... Widziałam, kiejście worek żyta nieśli. – Juści, żem w sobie krzepki jeszcze, ale która by ta poszła za mnie?.. – Któren nie probant, co wie? Obaczycie! – Starym, dzieci dorastają... a pierwszej z brzegu nie wezmę... – Zróbcie ino zapis, a i co najpierwsze się wama nie sprzeciwią... – La zapisu! Kiej te świnie! Za tę morgę to i młódka najczystsza a pójdzie choćby za dziada spod kościoła... – A chłopy to za wianem nie patrzą, co? Nie odrzekł już, jeno skropił batem źrebicę, że ruszyła z miejsca galopem. Milczeli długo. Dopiero gdy wyjechali z lasu na pola, między przydrożne topole, Boryna, który cały ten czas burzył się w sobie i przegryzał, wybuchnął: – Na psy takie urządzenie we świecie! Za wszystko płać, choćby i za to dobre słowo! Źle jest, że i gorzej byc nie było. Już nawet dzieci na ojców nastają, posłuchu nie ma nijakiego, a wszystkie się żrą ze sobą kiej psy. – Bo głupie, nie baczą, że wszystkich jednako ta święta ziemia pokryje. – Leda jeden abo drugi od ziemi odrósł, a już do ojców z pyskiem, coby mu jego część dawali. Ze starszych się ino prześmiewają! Ścierwy, we wsi im ciasno, porządki stare im złe, ubieru nawet wstydzą się niektórzy! – To wszystko bez to, że Boga się nie boją... – Bez to i nie bez to, a źle jest. – Nie idzie na lepsze, nie. – Ma iść, kto ich ta zniewoli? – Kara boska! Bo przyjdzie ta godzina sądu Panajezusowego, przyjdzie. – Ale co się przódzi narodu namarnuje, tego nikt nie odbierze. – Czasy takie, że lepiej, coby mór przyszedł. – Czasy! Juści, ale i ludzie są winne. A kowal to co? A wójt? Z dobrodziejem się drą, ludzi buntują a tumanią, a głupie wierzą. – Ten kowal to moja trucizna, chociaż i zięć też... I tak se już społecznie wyrzekali na ten świat, poglądając na wieś, co była już coraz bliżej widna, przez topole. Pod smętarzem czerwienił się już z dala rząd kobiet pochylonych i zasnutych delikatną mgłą dymów, a wkrótce i głuchy, monotonny trzepot miądlił jął raz w raz dopływać z powiewem, co się był podnosił z nizinnych łąk. – Dobry czas na miądlenie. Zlezę przy nich, bo jest tam i Jaguś moja. – Nic mi z drogi, to was podwiezę... – Dobrzyście, Macieju, że jaże mi dziwno... – uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Skręcił z topolowej na polną dróżkę, co biegła do smętarnich wrótni, i podwiózł pod smętarz, gdzie pod kamiennym szarym płotem, w cieniu brzóz, klonów i tych krzyżów, co się z mogiłek pochylały ku polom, kilkanaście kobiet miądliło zawzięcie suchy len, aż mgła pyłów wisiała nad nimi i długie włókna czepiały się żółtych listków brzóz i wisiały u czarnych ramion krzyżów; w podle, na prętach rozpiętych, nad dołami, w których paliły się ognie, przesuszano len mokrawy jeszcze. Miądlice ostro kłapały, aż cały rząd kobiet pochylał się ciągle w krótkich a prędkich drganiach, i tylko coraz któraś się prostowała, roztrzepywała przygarść lnu z ostatnich paździerzy, zwijała ją w kukłę libo w chochoła i rzucała na rozpostartą płachtę przed siebie. Słońce, że się już było przetoczyło nad lasy, świeciło im prosto w twarze, ale nic to – robota, śmiechy, wesołe słowa nie ustawały ani na to oczymgnienie. – Szczęść Boże na robotę! – zawołał Boryna do Jagny, która miądliła z kraja zarno; w koszuli była ino a w czerwonym wełniaku i w chustce na głowie od kurzu. – Bóg zapłać! – odrzuciła wesoło i modre, ogromne oczy podniosła na niego, i uśmiech przeleciał przez jej urodną, opaloną twarz. – Suchy, córuchno, co? – pytała stara, obmacując obmiądlone garście. – Suchy kiej pieprz, jaże się łamie... – Znowu spojrzała na starego z uśmiechem, aż ciarki przeszły po nim, że świsnął batem i odjechał, ale raz w raz się obracał za nią, choć już widna nie była, bo mu jak żywa stała w oczach... – Dzieucha kiej łania... W sam raz – rozmyślał. Kategoria:Chłopi